1. Technical Field
This application relates to a twist drill, in particular for machining wrought aluminum alloys, with a drill shaft and a cutting part that extends to a drill tip, along which spiral chip flutes are provided, forming a drill core.
2. Background Information
In the machining of wrought aluminum alloys, e.g. AlMgSi1 or AlMgSi0.5, the use of conventional tools or twist drills can lead to a significantly restricted useful life of the tool, for example if the drill becomes jammed or stuck in the boring. Even the use of oils or lubricants that contain oils does not produce a satisfactory result, in addition to the fact that the use of such lubricants to extend the useful life of the tool is not always possible when the tools are used in the construction of automobile body parts. The reason is that the body work must be as clean as possible for subsequent welding and/or painting work as well as adhesive work, and a cleaning process prior to the further processing of the body parts is not always possible for cost and space reasons.